The Keepers Return
by WingedFae
Summary: The Great Dragon chose 5 resting places after the creation of the Magix Dimension, the last one being Domino. On each planet he gave them a gift and a selected fairy from each generation of a family was to be its Keeper. But when Domino was frozen, the Dragon disappeared. And only the long forgotten Keepers can bring him back.
1. Prologue

Millennia ago, the Great Dragon gave a spark of his power to the people of the universe he created, the people of the Magix Dimension. They learned to use it, manipulating its energy into what soon became known as magic. Those who chose to learn the ways of the Dragon's powers were known as fairies or wizards. Those who instead chose to train and turn their bodies and minds into their power were known as warriors, and later Specialists. Each planet in the Dragon's universe developed and used the power they were given differently, thus creating a vast array of magical beings.

The Great Dragon had three extremely loyal High Priestesses- Belladonna, Lysslis, and Tharma, the original magic users of the Magix Dimension. They wished to be on a level with him and aspired to become goddesses. The Dragon advised them against this, knowing that that kind of power might go to one's head. In a furious rage, the three priestesses destroy their temple for the Dragon and withdraw into their own hideout where they ascended to godhood on their own power. Their magic turned dark, no longer for the good of the universe but for the destruction of its peace. They grew to be known as the mothers of witches, or the Ancestresses.

The Ancestresses combined their magic in an effort to overcome the goodness of the Dragon and caused the rebirth his opposite, the Phoenix. The Phoenix gave them a spark of his own power as a gift for bringing him back from the oblivion that the Dragon had sent him before the creation of the dimension. He called them his Guards and they became the first of many generations.

Weakened by the return of the Phoenix and his Priestesses pulling away and creating darkness and chaos in the universe, the Great Dragon decided to settle on one of his planets and rest until his strength returned. His strength was dwindling quickly and by the time he arrived near Everis he was near death, which would not bode well for the Magix Dimension. The kingdom of Everis greeted him warmly and the family of d'Auster happily welcomed them into their home. After several months of resting there, pleased by their willingness to open their modest home to their god, the Dragon decided to gift them and their planet. He flew high into the air and circled the stone house many times, breathing huge puffs of air down onto it. The castle itself glowed brightly and a powerful wind created by the breaths of the Dragon swirled around the house, ruffling the plants but touching no living creature. The wind died down and was absorbed into the house, in the surrounding forest trees lifted their branches higher, the grass seemed greener, the sky was clear of clouds, and a light breeze brushed up against them and swirled through their farm without end; the Dragon once again dropped to the earth, setting himself in front of the leader of the family, Zekerah.

"I have gifted your family and your planet. Your family, the d'Austers of Everis, is granted the power of my breath. Your first daughter will be born with the power of the Dragon's Breath, coming into it at the age of sixteen. She shall be its Keeper."

The family thanked him profusely and allowed him to rest there, seeing he was once again weakened. They swore their allegiance to him and promised to fight the Phoenix and his Guards in the name of the Great Dragon. Soon all of the Everis people had promised their loyalty to the Great Dragon only.

Knowing that the Dragon was weakened by giving more of his power to Everis, the Phoenix charged the Ancestresses with the mission to attack the planet and steal the Dragon's gift. The Ancestresses were able to sense the Dragon and traced the power to the d'Austers', knowing that with the power radiating from that town the gift would be there. The warriors of Everis fought bravely, weakening the Ancestresses before the Dragon came forth.

"Former Priestesses of the Dragon, now Consorts to the Phoenix, I take my power back and cut your ties with the Dragon's goodness. You shall forever be in darkness!" He shot a blast of fiery breath at the Ancestresses, sending them back to the Phoenix weakened by the battle. But the Dragon's plan to demolish their power did not work- the Phoenix had given them enough power to cancel out that of the Dragon.

Weakened once more, the Dragon decided to leave Everis and move on in order to not cause more problems to the people of the planet. He reminded them of the gift they had been given and the prosperity and riches that came with it, then he departed. He spent many years, perhaps decades, traveling his universe and making sure that the Ancestresses were causing no more trouble.

He chose the planet of Callisto as his next resting place. Once more he was greeted with open arms and happy faces. After two years of recovering his strength, the Dragon decided to once more grant a gift to the people of this planet. Overcome by joy of having such pure hearts, even with the encroaching darkness, he flew over the castle of the Royal Family and circled it; he looked down at the happy villagers just outside the castle walls and a tear came to his eye. It fell onto the tallest tower and a magic wave of water washed over the castle before being absorbed into the ground around it. A glittering lake appeared surrounding the castle, still as glass and so clear one could see magical fish flitting around under the surface. The Dragon dropped over the lake, hovering above it as he addressed the king of Callisto.

"You have received the gift of my tears. They were of happiness so let your planet see the same happiness and great riches. A daughter will be born with the gift of the Dragon's Tear and she shall be its Keeper. She will come into this gift on her sixteenth birthday."

The king thanked him and vowed his kingdom's allegiance only to the Dragon. Already he could see the magic working on the planet. Grass was greener, even the sickliest animals now looked perfectly healthy.

Many years passed filled with prosperity for Callisto. The Dragon stayed there, resting and keeping watch over his vast universe. All was peaceful. The King and Queen of Callisto had four daughters, not knowing which would one day become the Keeper. The Dragon would not say; he simply advised them to wait.

On their first daughter's 15th birthday the Phoenix sent his Guards, the Ancestresses, to attack Callisto. He knew that the Dragon had gifted another planet and given part of his power to the Royal Family. He also knew that one of the Callisto Princesses would grow into this power and could possibly defeat him; he wanted them gone before they could possibly achieve this. He commanded Belladonna and her sisters to target the princesses specifically, destroying any who got in their way.

Once more a planet's warriors were called to defend the Dragon, and their Royal Family. They fought valiantly but were unable to keep the Ancestresses from the castle. There, the Ancestresses were able to get to the eldest of the sisters and though she held her ground, her life was lost. After that, the Dragon was awakened in a fury and found the Ancestresses fighting their way to the nursery, where the youngest two princesses were hiding, and destroying life after life as they went. He once again attacked them with his fiery breath, banishing them from the planet.

Sometime after these events, the Dragon left and traveled his universe again to check on his people. After many years visiting his people he decided to once again choose a planet to rest on. Though this time, he was shrouded in powerful magic in an effort to keep his presence from the Phoenix and his Guards. He chose Hedera as his resting place.

On Hedera, he came to the home of the Ingenias. They welcomed him happily and allowed him to rest in their home, though they struggled greatly with their plot of land where they grew various fruits for their town. The Dragon's magic eventually leaked into the gardens, helping them grow healthy and bigger. When the father and son were killed in an accident in town, the family grew to have even more troubles- it was now just the mother, who was pregnant, and her daughter. Overcome with compassion for the family that had allowed him to use their home as a resting place, he took the daughter aside.

He touched a claw to her chest, right over her heart. His eyes flamed and hers reflected the glow. A golden light surrounded the Ingenia daughter, seeming to radiate from the claw over her heart. The magical light surrounded her, slowly absorbing into her body and ending at her heart. The Dragon lifted his claw and stared into her eyes.

"I have given you the power of life. Let it aid you in body and this land. You have the gift of the Dragon's Heart; you, and your descendants after you, shall be its Keeper."

The daughter thanked him, promising him to use her powers only for good. She went back to her mother and the Dragon stayed awhile longer to help them with his power.

Many years later, after traveling the planet and helping the people of Hedera, the Dragon left the planet before the Ancestresses could attack. The planet was on the brink of chaos and he did not want them to think he could alter destiny. He was not one to change fates, especially since he knew what the outcome of events would be.

The Great Dragon resumed his travels around the universe. When he next decided to rest- many, many years later- he chose Blue Star. The planet was just starting a war and the Dragon hoped to keep things from becoming dark. He arrived at the palace at night and watched the king hold court with his most trusted advisors. He circled the castle many times and it began to glow brightly as if it itself was a star. The light radiated from the castle, reaching its rays to the nearby town where people left their homes to look up into the sky and see the Great Dragon once more gifting a planet with a part of his unfathomable power.

The Dragon stopped his circling and watched the castle as the light faded away, the great stones of the structure pulling the magic into it. The castle gave into the night and the townspeople returned home, awed. He settled onto the ground just inside the walls of the castle and watched the king and his advisors approach.

"I have gifted this planet with the brightness that will overpower all darkness, even that of war and death. The Royal Family will give birth to one daughter, one who will hold the gift of the Dragon's Light; she shall be the Keeper of this gift. Let my gift light your path and show you war is not the answer!"

The Dragon was obeyed, for the time being. The King welcomed him to the planet and invited him to stay. The planet went back to its peaceful life, the people of the kingdom no longer having to prepare for an oncoming war. The normally desert land gave way to enough greenery for plentiful crops. There was rain consistently. The queen became pregnant years later and all rejoiced, remembering the Dragon's promise.

Not wanting the Ancestresses to repeat their practice of attacking the planets he visited, the Dragon departed three years after the birth of the king and queen's first son. He promised them once more of the powerful princess to come, and warned them not to give in to the evil of war for it never led to anything good. And with this, he departed.

He spent many more years traveling the Magix Dimension. For decades- or perhaps it was centuries- he roamed the dimension. Sometimes he stopped to fend off the Ancestresses at one of the four planets he had visited so far. Weakened by the powers of the Phoenix and his Guards seeping into the dimension, the Dragon was forced to once more choose a resting place. Though he did not yet realize this would be his last.

The Great Dragon chose the planet of Domino to be his newest resting place. The planet was overjoyed to welcome their god to their planet and the Royal Family invited him to stay with them without any hesitation. The Dragon rested there, regaining his strength over many years. When the queen was giving birth to her third child, and only girl, the Great Dragon decided to give his final gift. At this point he knew that the Phoenix was going to launch his final attack soon.

The Dragon entered the child's nursery, watching her sleep peacefully. He held one giant paw over her small body and she began to glow with a faint orange light. As the light intensified, it looked as if fire was engulfing the newborn. The Dragon watched for a moment, ignoring the cries of the maid charged with watching over the princess, before moving away. The queen entered the room, alarmed by the shouts of the nursery maid.

"Your daughter has been gifted with the greatest of my powers. She has the gift of the Dragon's Flame and she will be known as the first of its Keepers. One day she will need to use this power, be warned."

The queen nodded and after leaving sent a knight off to find the best of Domino's warriors and fairies. She knew the Dragon's warning boded ill for her planet and she wanted her daughter trained well for it. She did not want to see her beloved planet fall into whatever darkness arrived in the coming years.

The darkness the Dragon warned of did not come for several decades and when it did, the queen had passed on and a new king and queen sat upon the throne of Domino. They had two daughters and knew only one would have the Dragon's gift. They also knew that the darkness was coming, they could sense it.

The rest of this story is well-known. When the planet of Domino was frozen, the Dragon froze with it. But when it was brought back to life by the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame the Dragon was gone.

_Visited b__y the Dragon Great  
__Five were chosen to bear his mark,  
To fight a dangerous battle  
Against those of the Phoenix Dark.__  
_


	2. One

Firla flew over the bridge connecting the forest to the castle, clutching the pinkish-white mane of her Pegasus, Lil. She let out an exhilarated laugh as the magical creature slowed to a trot. She shook her windblown and tangled hair out of her face, still smiling. "We're back, Lil. Tomorrow's the big night- and one of my last nights at home." Firla slid off the saddle and led Lil by the reins to the pasture, "I won't put you inside yet. You deserve to enjoy the nice day. And it gives me a reason to come back later."

Behind her someone snickered, "You're talking to animals now? That's a new low for even you, Fyfy."

Firla frowned and turned around, facing the newcomer near the gate. It was her haughty cousin from Eraklyon, standing with her gloved hands on her green gowned hips, judgment in her eyes. "Hello to you too, Bee. I didn't know you had arrived already."

The girl flipped her vibrant red-orange hair over her shoulder, returned her hand to her hip, and smirked, "That's because you're too busy getting dirty while you traipse through the forest and ignore your duties as a princess. I don't understand why Queen Dafne allows you to do what you do. She should be keeping you inside and making sure you perform your required duties."

"It's because she's kind and understands that a teen girl needs some alone time, which I won't get it here, and that my duties will still be attended to in a timely manner. She's not a bitch like you are, Bee."

"Wow Fyfy. That's harsh for you. But I guess none of it matters since you won't be queen and no one notices the princess." Bee laughed once. "Anyway your presence is required in the throne room." Bee's voice took on a mocking tone as she turned to walk away, muttering "I don't know why they'd want you" to herself. She made her way over a small hill and disappeared from view.

Firla bit her lip and sighed, turning again to lean her forehead on Lil's neck. She breathed in the scent of Pegasus and listened to Lil's gently huffs of breath as she chewed on the grass around them. After a few moments she stood straight and patted the Pegasus's neck, "I'll be back soon." She smiled as Lil paused in her grass feast and snorted in response; Lil had obviously moved on in her list of things to do. Firla closed the gate to the pasture and half ran to the castle, her hair blowing out behind her.

"Princess dear, your clothes," An older maid picking herbs near the kitchen called to her as she approached the kitchen.

"Oh!" Firla stopped suddenly, nearly tripping on the small wires marking off a plot of vegetable plants. She thanked the maid after she caught her balance and snapped her fingers. Magical sparkles swirled around her outfit, changing them from a suit of riding gear into a frothy light pink and cream gown. Now in the appropriate attire, she rushed through the kitchen and down winding hallways to the throne room.

Once there she made a reflecting cloud appear and ran her fingers through her red-brown hair to undo all the knots and snarls caused by the several hours that she had spent with Lil that day. She brushed out her fringe with her fingers and smoothed any fly away pieces. She took the proffered tiara from a maid who had great insight and straightened it on her head, adjusting how her hair lay around it. When she decided she looked presentable enough to see her family she nodded to the guard to announce her.

She walked in and immediately surveyed the room. Her grandmother, Queen Dafne, sat on the ornate throne upon a raised platform in an elaborate gown of her signature gold. Next to her stood Firla's father and Dafne's son, Blaize, with his wife Maira. Both looked like the regal king and queen they would soon be. Firla's brothers, Jarrod and Brannon, stood in front of their parents, off of the platform. To the left of the throne were Blaize's cousin and her husband, with Bee and her brother. On the Queen's right was another older woman with almost grey hair pulled up, dressed in royal blues and darker pinks. A tall older man with smile lines and short blond hair stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder. This was the former King Sky and Queen Bloom of Eraklyon, Bee's grandparents. Another couple stood near them; the woman was another child of Bloom and Sky but Firla couldn't remember their names at the moment. She didn't see that part of the family very often at all.

Firla dropped into a low curtsey before anyone spoke.

"Hello, Firla. You've finally arrived." Her father greeted her, a hint of reprimand in his voice. Beside him, her mother nudged him gently and he frowned at her.

Her mother came forward, "Hello dear."

She hugged her mother before looking up at Dafne, "I am sorry for being late, Grandmother. I was tending to Lil." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth; she hated disappointing her grandmother and she didn't want Bee to use any scolding as more fuel for her seemingly never-ending insults.

Bee snorted behind her and her brother shot her a glare out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at Firla and smiled then shook his head once.

_At least one of them likes me_, she thought.

"All is forgiven, my dear. The King and Queen of Eraklyon are still finishing up whatever businesses they have there and so have not yet arrived. I simply wanted us to all be together for a small amount of time before the chaos of tomorrow's events truly sets in. We're having many guests from several other planets join us in celebration and I suspect there will be very little family time after this afternoon for many reasons." Dafne motioned to the spot next to her, "Come Firla, tell me how Lil is doing."

* * *

Getting into the cool castle and escaping the incredible heat of her home planet was all Starlit could think of. She trailed behind her older sisters Delphine and Narcissia as they hurried through the castle "gardens".

The only things grown there were grown by magic enchantments placed on them by the head cooks. That's how it was on most of Blue Star. Some places had lush, fertile lands shut the castle grounds was no such place. It was said that the land was once blessed by the Great Dragon himself but those blessings must have faded over the many centuries.

Being at school in its temperate climate for the past several months has caused Starlit to lose some of her immunity to intense heat- and the unbearable sense of imprisonment that came with being inside the castle walls.

"Star, hurry up! We're late for supper and you know Father deplores tardiness," Narcissia stopped and turned to chide her youngest sister and Delphine nodded in agreement.

Starlit rolled her eyes, "You're the one who held us up, Narcissia. All that hair combing you were doing."

"Father expects us to look our best," Delphine responded to her sister pointedly before spinning in a cloud of pale orange chiffon and entering the castle through huge glass planed doors decorated with small paintings.

Starlit ran her hands over her high ponytail. Deep down she knew it was just as sleek as always but she didn't want her father to be displeased with her if anything was out of place. She wanted her parents to be happy.

She followed after her sisters, enjoying the coolness of the stone that the castle was comprised of. Tapestries hung everywhere to keep as much heat as possible out. Wall sconces with glowing stars lit halls and rooms alike, giving off cheerful yellow glows that made it seem like the sun itself was inside the castle.

The three entered the dining hall and quietly took their seats while the king was focused on reading a letter. Narcissia sat across from the eldest, Andromeda, on their mother's side of the table; Delphine was across from Cygnus, one of the twins; Starlit sank down next to Cassiopeia and across from the only empty seat at the table, on her father's left side.

Starlit kept her mind from her banished sister sand where she may be. Instead, she thought of the smells of the meal being served.

Part of the way through supper Starlit's mother, Queen Solia, put down her utensils and cleared her throat to speak. "Girls, we have an announcement. We'll be going on a trip- as a family."

The seven princesses gasped and exchanged excited glances, except for Andromeda. She always got out of the castle, since she went on diplomatic visits with the King or Queen to prepare her to one day become queen. The others were only allowed out for schooling purposes at Alfea.

Solia went on, obviously fighting a smile, "Canopus, dear, why don't you tell them about the trip?"

Seven heads turned from their mother to their father, six with expectant looks on their young faces.

The King looked up from his food, surprised. He swallowed then cried, "What?"

"Tell them about our trip," repeated Solia, taking a sip of wine. "They seem excited to know."

"Come on, Daddy! Tell us!" Cassiopeia implored, looking over at Canopus.

He made a face at the Queen and then smiled at his youngest daughters before speaking, "The Royal Family of Domino has invited us to the coronation of their new King and Queen. We'll be leaving in the morning."

"In the morning?" Cygnus gasped, dropping her fork on her plate with a clang. "That gives us very little time to prepare! We should have new dresses for the occasion!"

Her twin, Carina, grabbed her glass to hide her snicker as her mother frowned at Cygnus and parted her lips to scold her daughter.

"Cy, calm down please. I'm sure you have something you can wear," Andromeda cut in, trying to soothe her sister. She smiled at her mother, "It's lovely that they invited other royals to join them in the celebration."

"Yes, indeed it is." Solia agreed. "Cygnus, we would have given you more time but it was a decision made today because the Royal Family of Domino vowed that it would be safe for us to go. We do not want to risk an attack from Hedera while we are away from the castle. But now that we know that our daughters will be safe, we thought it'd be a fun time."

Cygnus looked down, her cheeks colored red. Starlit knew how she hated to be scolded. She murmured a 'thank you' and went back to eating, choosing to be like her twin next to her and stay quiet.

Cassiopeia looked at their mother, "Why are they having a coronation? Did something happen to the Queen?"

Canopus spoke for his wife, "No, no, of course not. Queen Dafne is a very strong and healthy woman. She was once a great Nymph of Magix before becoming queen. She simply feels it is time for her son to rule and that she is growing too old to be a good queen who will make clear and definite decisions."

The girls nodded quietly, all thinking of the day their eldest sister was crowned Queen because their parents had grown too old. It was a strange thought to imagine the great Solia and Canopus as elderly and unable to guide their planet well. Especially with what was happening in many place on Blue Star.

"We leave early. Bring appropriate wear for the coronation and ball after. And make sure to bring your appetite, the cooks at Domino's Royal Palace are amazing," Canopus instructed after swallowing a bite of meat. "Represent Blue Star well, my daughters."

The seven of them nodded and bent their heads together, whispering excitedly about what they would pack and what dresses they should wear for the ball to impress any princes that might be there.

* * *

Carole let the tide wash over her feet and pull the sand out from under her. It was so nice to be home again, to smell the salt in the air and feel the water around her. There was a lake at Alfea but it was nothing like Callisto's ocean. She waded deeper into the water, feeling no resistance from the waves.

Once she was far enough out she let out her breath and sank under the water, waiting a moment for her underwater breathing to set in before swimming deeper into the water, kicking languidly. She knew her parents might want her at home, but they would be busy with their advisors preparing for the departure to Domino in the morning and wouldn't notice if she wasn't gone too long.

She swam with a pod of dolphins for some time, joining them in their games to keep her mind off her parents and how they had greeted her when she arrived home- with an obstacle course to prove she was learning at Alfea. An obstacle course she blew through and shocked her parents in the process.

Two of the dolphins followed her back to the shallows when she finally forced herself to leave the water. She petted them gently and then watched them swim back to their pod. She turned once they disappeared from view and made her way to shore where she dried off quickly. She gathered up her towel and bag and rushed up the beach towards the tunnel that led into the castle.

Once inside the castle she practically ran to her room, where her handmaid Sera was laying out a dress. Sera looked up, brushing hair from her eyes. "I hope this dress is okay for tea?"

Carole moved closer and nodded without looking at the dress, "Of course. Can you tell my mother and father that I will be there right away? I, uh, need to change quickly."

Sera nodded, looking at the floor. "I shall go now." She curtseyed and backed out of the room, closing the doors after her.

Carole hung up her fluffy towel in her bathroom and rung out her hair. It would never dry in time so she twisted it into a high bun and fluffed her bangs. She tossed her swimsuit into the bath tub and changed into the long, dark blue mermaid style gown Sera had chosen. She put on her tiara, made sure it was perfectly straight and left her room.

She entered the dining hall, quietly closed the door behind her, and made her way to the table. Her parents, the King Cy and Queen Tania of Callisto, were already seated. Her sisters were nowhere to be seen.

Her mother looked up from her seat and smiled. "Hello, dear. Clara is in her lessons and Crystal is visiting friends. It's just us tonight."

"Hello. I hope I find you in good spirits."

Her father looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled, "Yes, of course. We hope you are found the same, even though we were unable to see you. We were busy making sure everything was arranged so that the castle would run smoothly while we were away at the coronation of Domino's new king and queen."

Carole dropped sugar cubes into her tea and nodded, "That's fine, Father. I went to the ocean today after I finished some homework anyway."

Her mother smiled, "We can tell, love. Your hair is still dripping a bit." She leaned forward and wiped a drip off of her daughter's cheek.

Carole's heart dropped as she touched a hand to her hair and felt just how wet it truly is. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come to tea like this…"

Her mother laughed, ignoring her father's disapproving look. "That's perfectly okay. It happens. I remember being young and always wanting to be in the water after returning home from…" Her mother trailed off and nibbled on a tea sandwich. "Anyway, you made it to tea and that's what matters. It's important of us to spend time together."

The King nodded his agreement, "Just try to be home earlier next time."

"Of course, Father. I apologize."

The Queen motioned for a servant to refill the tea-pot before speaking, "So are you ready to leave in the morning, Carole? We'll be leaving very early so we can get there and have time to settle before the ceremonies begin."

She nodded, chewing a bite of sandwich before answering. "I have my things packed already. The seamstresses were even able to make me something new to wear for the coronation and ball, it's a lovely creation."

Her mother smiled, "Our seamstresses are indeed very talented with what they do. I'm glad you are pleased with your new dress. Did you request anything for your return to school as well? I do believe you're returning to… there right after the celebration, yes?"

Carole's father muttered something the two women did not catch and they both chose to simply pretend he said nothing. He was very touchy on the subject of Carole's schooling and given the chance he would go off on the ways Beta Academy was superior to Alfea. Sometimes, Carole worried her determination would dissolve and she would give into her parents' demands; she was thankful that her mother wasn't as pushy about it.

"Yes. I asked Sera to pack my bags after we left and send them ahead to the school, with anything the seamstresses were able to finish. I did ask them to make me a couple new outfits and a dress for the party in a couple weeks," Carole told her parents. "Alfea puts on a little party for the students about half-way through the year. Redfountain students are invited as well and it's held in the main courtyard. It's supposed to be a lot of fun."

Her mother patted her hand kindly, "It sounds like you're enjoying your time there. We're proud of your progress so far and are sure that it will continue."

Carole nodded eagerly at her mother, trying to hide the fact that her father said nothing had really hurt her. She swallowed the tightness in her throat. "It will surely continue, Mother. And I am glad that I was able to make you proud. That will continue as well."

Her father put down his papers in a huff. "Tania, I need to go talk to the guards who will be on rotation tomorrow. I don't think I'll make it to dinner." He turned to his daughter, still frowning, "Carole, I will see you and your sisters in the morning. I expect you there on time and without wet hair." He turned and left the room.

"He'll get used to the thought of you at Alfea soon, you'll see," Tania murmured to her middle daughter. "He just needs time to see how well you fit there." She patted Carole's hand.

Carole simply stared into her cup of tea and sighed.


	3. Two

The sun beat down from a cloudless, brilliantly blue sky and warmed the dirt between Zanna's fingers. She sang softly to herself as she worked, her ruffled skirt spread out around her and her hair in her eyes. Laughter floated along the path on the breeze that surrounded their cottage on the hill and she smiled, putting down her gardening tools. She ran her fingers through her hair to set it back in its place so that she could see clearly when she lifted her head. She stood up and brushed off her hands just as two small children ran over the hill's crest. She waved to them, still smiling.

"Zanna! Zanna!" The younger of the two ran over and threw her arms around Zanna's legs. "Hi Zanna! We're home!"

"Hey there, Zhia. How was school?" Zanna bent to hug the six-year-old. She picked her up and set her on her hip.

"It was good. We played outside and I won a game of tag and we got fruit for snack time and I got all the answers on our math test right!"

Zanna's other sister, only a couple of years older than Zhia, cut in, "And she didn't cry at all or get dirty for once."

"Ivy, be nice. She's allowed to get dirty," Zanna chided gently. "How were classes for you?"

"They were okay. We're starting a new unit in History," Ivy shrugged. She toed the dirt, not looking at her big sister.

"On what?"

Ignoring the conversation, Zhia twirled a piece of her sister's wavy hair that mostly matched her own. After a moment, she reached toward Zanna's neck to toy with the small locket hanging there.

"Domino and the Frozen Time; how it affected other planets."

Bored by the conversation and her playthings, Zanna's hair and necklace, she wiggled for her sister to let her down, which Zanna did. Zhia promptly sat down in the grass and started pulling out individual blades of the abundant plant.

"Oh well it's a very interesting time period. I'm sure you'll like the unit." Zanna smiled and ruffled her sister's hair before turning back to Zhia, "Is that one of my bows I see on your head?"

Zhia looked up, startled from her little kid thoughts and her tanned faced gained a hint of red, "It was really pretty and I wanted something for luck and you're so smart, sissy... I'm sorry!" She started to whimper, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Zhia dear, I'm not mad at you at all. I was just saying I noticed." Zanna kneeled down next to her sister and reached to fix the now off kilter bow, "You look very cute with it; it matches your outfit perfectly." She caught Ivy nodding in agreement out of the corner of her eye.

Zhia sniffled, "You think so? 'Cause it helped me a lot. I feeled like you was right there with me."

Ivy nodded, "You look great, Zhia. I'm sure all the other little girls were jealous of your hair bow." She tugged at it lightly. "Even if it isn't yours."

Zanna grinned, full of love for her sisters. "Well I'm very glad that it helped you. Now run inside and clean up. Braydon and Rose should be home soon. When they get here, we'll start supper."

Zhia nodded and bounced up, her brown curls bouncing around her now grinning face, "Okay! Are you going to stay out here?"

"Yes, I just have a tad more weeding to do. It's been awhile since I've been here to tend to it," Zanna answered. She received another hug then watched Zhia scamper up the stone path and into the house.

Once Zhia disappeared inside Ivy turned to Zanna, biting her lip. "Zanna?"

Zanna returned to sitting on her legs and took hold of a weed in one of her multiple flower beds, "Yes?"

"We're reading legends and myths about the Great Dragon in Language class and there's one about Hedera..."

"The one about the Dragon coming to visit and blessing the planet with good fortune?" Zanna yanked the weed out, and then moved onto the next.

"Yeah, that one. Do you think it could be true?" Ivy stood beside her sister, toying with a wilted flower she had picked.

"Not really. Papa always said it was false anyway. If we were really blessed with good fortune, we wouldn't be at war. Plus, our land would be the most fertile in the dimension. We wouldn't need to tend to it." Zanna shook her head and yanked out another weed, "But we are at war and our land is no more fertile than it was when the dimension was created. We do very well with what we have as a planet, and as a family. Our king will end the war soon, with no help from good fortune. We need none of that, just each other."

"But the Dragon gave us our magic," Ivy pointed out quietly.

"Yes but he's also gone now. No one's seen him in years," Zanna shrugged and tossed the pulled weeds into a pile. "I guess that means we don't need him anymore. Like I said, we have each other. That's all we need."

"Maybe he's just sad that his people forgot about him and all he did," Ivy pulled off one petal, then another. "Maybe he just wants us to remember him again before he comes back."

Zanna could hear voices nearing and she looked behind them, towards the edge of the hill. "Your brother and sister are home. You should go clean up and check on Zhia. Who knows what kind of trouble she's getting into in there alone."

Ivy nodded and turned to go to the house. She sullenly looked down at the flower, rubbing a petal between two fingers. There wasn't many petals left.

"And Ivy?"

"Yes?" She kept her eyes on the petal between her fingers before dropping it into the grass at her feet.

"Don't mention these myths in front of Papa. Please."

"Okay." Ivy moved up the path, continuing her destruction of the half dead flower. She left a trail of petals behind her.

* * *

The wind was rougher on the cliff, pushing Anila back. She fought the wind until she was at the top, looking over the small town that she lived in. She could see her grandmother's house at the bottom of the cliffs, tucked into the rock.

By now her grandmother would be back from shopping, her arms laden with multiple overflowing bags. She'd insist that Anila go with friends and that she didn't need help. She'd tell Anila to "go play" like she was once again twelve years old.

Anila sighed. She wished her grandmother would let her help out, especially after everything that she had done to raise Anila when she was orphaned. But Meridah believed she should spend her time back home with her friends, catching up and going "out on the town".

Except Anila didn't have many friends. Actually, she had none on Everis. Back at Alfea, she had a couple but they weren't super close.

All these years later and Anila still trusted no one except her grandmother.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed. She tilted her head back and held her arms out, feeling the wind beat around her. It yanked at her short hair and clothes but she felt no danger of falling. As the fairy of winds she felt one with the air, even in the angriest storm.

And Everis had some angry wind storms.

She loved all the scents that the wind around her village carried- the lake, the budding flowers, the animals, rain from over the hills, and the smell of the earth. Being surrounded by these scents of her home, above all her problems, Anila felt the safest. Sometimes, even with the protection of powerful charms and barriers, Anila would check over her shoulder when she was out and about at Alfea.

She returned to gazing over the village, trying to find the few people she did talk to from afar. There was little Azir, the local smith's little boy. He was a genius little prankster and Anila enjoyed hearing of the trouble he caused while she was away. Then there was Suzi, a classmate of Anila's who Anila had often found herself battling with top academic honors. Suzi and Anila respected each other's intelligence and every so often would simply have a conversation about some new discovery made in the dimension.

Anila searched for the strange black hair of an old acquaintance that had joined her in her runs some mornings, Vic. She had seen him at Alfea- Redfountain events but had never talked to him. Then again, she had rarely talked to him before then as well. She didn't do much talking with anyone; this was especially true when it came to males.

"Stop those thoughts. They are most unnecessary, Anila. You know that he is no friend. He has not even partaken in any type of conversation with you," Anila scolded herself as she turned away from the edge of the cliff. "Get your mind in a sensible state. You are resuming school soon."

On that note she made her way down the steep slope of the cliff, moving slowly until the angle flattened out enough for a safe running pace. Once she hit her stride, she thought about the texts at home that she had brought from Alfea. She mentally noted what she needed to study before she went back to school in two days. There was much to do!

She wondered about Meridah and what she would say about Anila being home and not doing anything but reading books. She'd probably tsk-tsk and suggest Anila walk over to Suzi's but Anila was not in the mood for Suzi's boasting and lists of all that she had achieved in the past few months. Suzi went to Beta Academy, so Anila had to listen to all the great things Beta did that Alfea didn't, at least not in Suzi's mind.

Anila walked back to her house, picking up on the cheery humming escaping from an open window on the breeze that blew past her. She allowed herself to smile a bit, the familiar musical sound of her grandmother welcoming her home. She went in through the screen door to the kitchen, catching a glimpse of a shorter, plump old woman shuffling around in the pantry.

Meridah had gathered her hair into a tight bun high on her head and had donned her frilly lilac apron, signifying that she planned on cooking- and cooking a lot. Her humming changed tunes smoothly as she filled her arms with boxes and jars.

Anila knocked gently on the doorframe to alert her grandmother to her presence, "I'm home, Grandmother."

Meridah broke from her reverie and grinned warmly at her granddaughter, the skin around her eyes crinkling in a way that made one's attention go to her brightly colored lilac-blue eyes. "Good to see you, Ani dear. But don't you have friends to go see?"

"No, Grandmother. I don't have many friends and they're all busy anyway. I want to help you with supper, or whatever it is you're planning on doing," Anila laughed a bit and moved back into the kitchen to put away the grocery bags that Meridah used.

"I was planning on making a big meal for you and your friends. I ran into Vic while I was shopping and he asked about you and when Alfea went back. Turns out you both go back in a couple days, logical I imagine since the schools are so closely knit, so I thought it'd be a lovely idea to throw a little get together before you went back." Meridah dumped her ingredients on the scarred kitchen table and turned back to Anila, "Is Suzi still home? Why don't you go invite her? And little Azir, he's always so much fun to have in the house."

Anila sighed, "Okay Grandmother. Are you sure you don't need help?"

Meridah made a shooing motion at the teen before pulling casserole dishes out of a cupboard, "Go now, Ani. Invite some friends over for supper. I'm making enough for an army." She plopped the dishes in a row and then pulled bowls from another cupboard, effectively showing Anila that there would be no argument.

Anila shook her head and left the house silently. Her grandmother was a force to be reckoned with, like the storms of their home planet, and one day Anila wanted to be like her.


	4. Three

Carole brushed out her dress and sighed. Being this far from the ocean was uncomfortable, and school starting up soon had her very nervous. She could hear excited chatter pass her room, a high-pitched child's voice cutting through the rest.

She pulled a brush through her white blonde hair and worked on pinning it up, her mind back home with the creatures of the oceans. Soon her hair was piled up her head in a pretty bun, some of the shorter pieces escaping the confinement. She fluffed her bangs so they lay properly on her forehead and sighed, turning to gaze out the window.

There was a knock on her door and a nasally voice whined, "Carole, hurry up!" There was an impatient sigh.

Carole rolled her eyes and stood, "I'll be right out, Clara." She nudged her bag under the wardrobe and slipped on her favorite blue flats. She could just imagine Clara outside the door, arms crossed and foot tapping under her overly decorated skirts and her eyes rolling, emphasized by dramatic makeup. She was probably wearing an inappropriately sized tiara, too.

"Carole! Don't keep your future queen _waiting_!" The voice yelled. There was a small thud, like someone had stomped their foot. Then Carole could catch the sound of tapping.

Carole yanked the door open, "I'm right here. Calm down." She moved past her oldest sister and started down the hallway. _I was totally right. Typical_ _Clara_, Carole shook her head and moved faster. She could see her parents and sister just ahead, waiting.

"Oh, there you are. All settled?" Carole's mother asked her as she approached. Carole admired how beautiful she looked in her deep blue gown. Queen Tania's tastes were opposite of her eldest daughter's; she preferred simple designs made of decadent material to make her look her best.

"Yes, Mother," Carole smiled. "I do regret that I'll have to leave before you do." Her mother linked their arms together as they walked, placing her gloved hand on her youngest daughter's elbow.

"Oh that's fine, dear. It was so nice to have you home. We miss you when you're at Alfea. It is too bad that we didn't get to spend much time together, especially in the water, though." Tania let out a small, wistful sigh.

"We were busy, love. She'll be home again for spring break, and we will see her then. I'm sure Carole understands," her father stated. Carole could sense the slight reprimand in his voice, probably for Carole because she didn't immediately reassure her mother. He glanced over at Carole, expecting a response from her.

"Of course I understand, Father. We will spend time together next time," Carole's voice dropped to a whisper as they moved down busier halls. Her father did not like others to hear their business, even trivial bits- like making time for family outings.

King Cy nodded once and looked behind him, checking on Clara and Carole's other sister, Crystal. He probably wanted to make sure they were both standing ramrod straight, with their eyes down and voices lowered.

Knowing Clara, Carole expected her to make some comment about having to wait, or the lack of accommodations or some other spoiled brat notion that she had.

There were other families outside the throne room, standing in quiet groups. Carole stayed close to her mother, her eyes down. She didn't want to give her any reason to be disappointed in her, like her father already was. Her mind wandered, in an effort to preoccupy herself, to the dreams she had had the past few nights.

* * *

Starlit looked at her sister in the mirror and made a face, "Why are we doing this? I like my ponytail." She shifted in her seat awkwardly. She wasn't used to people playing with her hair; it spent pretty much all of its time on top of her head, unless it was being washed.

Delphine shook her head, "A ponytail is not elegant, little sister. And we need you to look elegant. We all need to look elegant. So, no ponytail for Starlit." She twisted a section of hair around a curling iron and held it for a moment.

"Not that_ I_ have a problem with that," Narcissia stated from her perch on Star's bed. She let out a tinkling laugh and tossed her darkly colored waves. She fell back onto the bed, laughing quietly, "Oh Star."

"Narcissia, hush." Delphine dropped the now curled section of hair and put down the curling iron. She arranged the silky curls she had spent the last hour creating out of Starlit's long, pin straight tresses, pushing part over her left shoulder and the right side behind her shoulder. "Star can't help that her hair is flat." She stuck a couple bejeweled pins in Starlit's hair to hold the right side behind her shoulder and picked up a small mirror so Starlit could see the back. "Do you like it?"

"While I feel more comfortable with my hair up in a simple ponytail, I do like it," She shifted to see her hair better, and Delphine shifted to aid her. "It looks exquisite. Thanks, Del." Starlit shot her sister a small smile and turned her head so she could see the back better.

Delphine put down the hand mirror, "You're welcome. Now, sisters, I do believe the others are waiting for us." She moved closer to the table so she could put her styling tools away quickly.

Narcissia sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, then looked over at Starlit in the mirror and smirked a bit, "Wow, Delphine's magic worked. You actually look good."

Starlit stood from the vanity stool and brushed off her dress before turning to her sister, a look of indifference on her face as she eyed her older sister, "Too bad we don't have time for her to use it on you."

Narcissia's eyes widened in shock and she patted her hair, standing to look in the standing full mirror. "I do not need her magic!"

"Oh, shush. You both look beautiful today. Now, let's go." Delphine put on her high heels and checked herself in the mirror.

Outside, she could hear her other sisters chatting excitedly. Over it all, she could hear her father rallying them together and her mother quietly guiding them down the hall towards Starlit's room.

There was a knock on the door and Andromeda's confident, gentle voice saying it was her. She cracked open the door and slipped in, decked out in the finery she usually wore- semi full skirted gowns of soft colors paired with a cream color of slightly elaborate styles. But Andromeda was careful to never outshine whoever was the most important that day or evening. "We're all ready to head down." She looked over at Starlit and grinned, "Wow, sis! You look absolutely beautiful. Of course, you always do."

Delphine and Narcissia left, joining the others in their excitement outside the room.

Starlit opted for a simple pair of dark blue flats to compliment her golden mermaid gown, trimmed in a lovely navy blue. The colors complimented her tanned skin and golden hair. She accepted Andromeda's hand and the two left the room together, the oldest and youngest of Blue Star Royalty. _Delphine and Andromeda are right_, Starlit thought to herself, _I do look beautiful today._

* * *

The constant clamor of preparations made Firla want to hide. The more people and the more things around, the more likely it would be that she'd trip or fall, majorly embarrassing her.

She watched servants run past, toting baskets, trays, and anything else the royal guests might need or want while they were staying for the coronation.

'I don't understand why all these people need to be here,' Firla thought to herself as she ducked into her room.

Being around a lot of people made her nervous- too many chances to trip, bump into someone, spazz out or, more often than not, too many chances of having to talk to strangers. And the strange dreams that she had been having the past several nights had her more on edge.

She thought of her grandmother's advice on being shy, "Imagine they are me- or simply in their underthings." Firla was unsure by being in their undergarments would be helpful, but perhaps the second part, imagining that they were the Queen, would help her. They'd at least help her with being nervous around people, probably not with the nervous energy from the dreams.

She turned her thoughts back to the upcoming events in an effort to avoid bringing the dreams back to her mind's eye; her family was waiting for her so they could greet their guests as a united family.

She changed into a red gown with pink stitching and details on the square neckline, short puffed sleeves, and hemline. She brushed out her hair, tangled from riding with Lil, and put on her tiara. She slipped into comfortable dressy shoes and yanked open the heavy wood doors, slipping into the hall.

The hallway was empty, an upsetting thing compared to the chaos only a little while before.

She hurried down the hallway, not wanting to be late. Bed was unbearable, and it only got worse the longer she was around. She'd take even a moment's tardiness and turn it into a huge ordeal.

Firla arrived at the throne room and entered silently. Everyone was talking, looking less "royal" than they'd ever let anyone else see. She moved through her family until she reached the platform that her grandmother's throne sat upon.

Standing before the throne- her grandmother was not seated yet- she though of the many memories of spending time on this room, perched on the Queen's lap while she conducted the planet's business. Back then she sat there not knowing what anything the adults talked about meant. Now that she was older, she understood a lot more of it.

After today, there would be two thrones on the platform, one for her father and one for her mother. The local town's blacksmiths were constructing a throne identical to the one in front of her.

"Where are you, my dear?"

Firla looked over to find her grandmother next to her, smiling. "Just thinking back on memories of being with you when I was younger."

"Sneaking into meeting and crawling on my last; falling asleep while I tended to royal business; giggling at all the "funny outfits" people wore... You were such a delightful child." Dafne put an arm around her granddaughter and laughed.

"Thanks Grandmother," Firla leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder. "I'll miss seeing you in here all the time."

Dafne smiled, "I'll still be around. You can't get rid of me that easily! If you ever need me, look for me in the gardens; I'll finally have more time for my roses."

Firla nodded, "I'm happy for Mom and Dad. I can tell that they're... excited."

"Your father has been looking forward to this since he was born," Dafne laughed again. "It's what he's been trained for. And maybe with all these people here, you'll find someone."

Firla sighs and shook her head, "Grandma, I don't need anyone. I'm still in school."

Dafne winked, "You're a romantic, Firla dear. For that reason, I don't believe you."

Firla tried not to look at her grandmother, not wanting her to see the truth in her eyes. In all honesty, she did want someone- but only a certain someone. But her family didn't need to know; her brothers would tease her or find and interrogate him, and Bee would never leave it alone.

"You don't need to tell me, I know I'm a little old lady," Dafne chuckled once, "But I know the truth. I know everything, dear, including the greatness coming for you."

Firla didn't get a chance to question her grandmother's statement; at that moment one of the pageboys came over and bowed.

"Your Majesty, your guests have all arrived and are settled."

"Good, good. Then I guess that we should settle ourselves," Dafne moved up onto the platform, sitting in her throne in a cloud of silk and lace. "Come, loves. Let's greet our guests."

Firla admired her grandmother for a moment before moving to her spot next to the platform with her two brothers.

Her parents stepped up onto the platform and moved to be between her and her grandmother. As the doors were opened, her father placed a quick kiss on her head.


	5. Four

An impatient sigh escaped her lips as she slammed her book closed; Isil hated being interrupted when she was formulating new potions and spells, and that's just what the head mistress's little messenger girl had just done.

It was bad enough she had one annoying wizard after another marching over into her space to ask her about some potion or potion or book, but now someone actually pulling her away from her work?

"What does she want me for?" Isil pursed her lips and stacked her books together, trying to contain her anger. The library lights flickered a couple times to show that she was not succeeding.

The nervous blue haired girl bit her lip and stammered, "I... I don't know. She didn't say. She just told me to fetch you. She sent someone to fetch Gemma, too." She eyed the overhead lights.

Isil hissed at the mention of the school's "most beautiful student". She slammed one last book on the stack, the sound going through the library. She noted that the girl across from her had flinched at the sound and smirked inwardly. "Fine, I'll be right there. Tell them to hold their panties on."

The messenger nodded and scurried off, her shoulders hunched. Isil watched her run into another student and stutter through an apology before running out of the room.

_She'll never succeed here with that kind of crappy confidence_, Isil thought as she made her own way towards the exit, leaving her books on the table. Others would know better than to touch the books, and not just because of the spell on them. As she walked, a grey cloud opened and she stepped into it.

She stepped out in front of the headmistress's office. She pushed open the door and walked in, ignoring the redhead already positioned in front of the large desk. "Yeah?"

The answering voice was not what she had expected. Neither were the eyes that caught her gaze, or the masculine face that held those dark eyes.

* * *

With black heels clacking and red skirt swishing around her perfectly-sized hips, Gemma strutted down the halls of the school. She radiated seduction and confidence. She pushed a freshman out of her way and flipped her hair, turning to smirk at the pathetic younger girl. The freshman was on the ground, looking up at her with a bewildered and scared expression on her face. Gemma turned a corner, walking down another dimly lit hall.

As she moved about, students lingering in the halls hurried to move out of her way; they not only cowered in alcoves or pushed themselves against the walls, some even ran into opened rooms to get away from Gemma.

She enjoyed the wary or frightened looks of her fellow classmates. She soaked in the fear; she loved attention. The older ones, in her grade or just below, weren't as scared as the younger students. They knew her capabilities and were used to her generally rude attitude. She wriggled her fingers at a particularly terrified looking freshman as she approached the headmistress's office.

As she reached for the doorknob, she wondered what Griffin was mad about this time. Was it the flirting with the visiting wizards-to-be? Or maybe that prank on Isil… She giggled at the thought.

She pushed the door open and entered without knocking, as was usual for her. She looked at her perfect manicure, solid red polish on pointed nails, before placing both hands on her hips. "You wanted me?" Her eyed widened in shock, an emotion new to Gemma, as she gazed upon the person in Ms. Griffin's chair.

The door opened again before the stranger could respond. Isil, another senior, moved to stand beside her. She had her arms crossed in front of her, "Yeah?"

The stranger's eyes went between the two girls. His eyes were black, and his lips were curled into a cruel smile. He stood, still looking the two girls over.

His gaze entranced them; the pure darkness of his stare made them feel uneasy. "Hello ladies." His voice was deep and distant, like it was foreign in his mouth.

"Once more, what do you want?" Isil snapped. She tapped her foot and glared at the man, "I hate being interrupted."

The stranger pierced her with his gaze, "I want you ladies to wreak havoc with this vessel. I have chosen you to be the Guards of mind, body, and soul."

Gemma's wide eyes narrowed to slits and she let out a hiss, "And _you_ would be?" She leaned forward, her hands slamming down on the desk, shaking Griffin's pencil holder. "I don't like riddles, or games."

The man reached out a hand and put two fingers under her chin, "Do you like power? Power over men, fairies, the entire universe?"

Gemma slapped the hand away, glaring more intensely at him. "I-" She was about to tear into him when Isil spoke:

"Of course we like power. What kind of idiot are you? Now, who or what are you and why did you call for us? I'm getting _very_ impatient."

The lights flickered twice and the man leaned back, smirking. "You two will be just perfect. I hope this vessel I am in will be just as perfect."

Gemma looked the stranger over, studying him. Now that she thought about it, he looked vaguely familiar. "Who are you?"

His eyes moved between the two and he leaned forward, hands on the desk. "I am the Shadow Phoenix; I was the second most powerful creature to live, but ever since the Dragon vanished I have become the single most powerful in the universe."

Isil interrupted, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "The Shadow Phoenix was destroyed by those fairies, the Winx or something, decades ago."

"That was the vessel I had taken over. He was killed in the destruction of Shadowhaunt. I hid in order to regain my strength, to mend my wounds that the Keeper had caused with her friends. I do regret not choosing proper Guards," the man sighed and then continued. His voice was even fiercer than before. "But this time I will destroy the Keepers, and you shall be my Guards. We will keep the Dragon from returning."

Gemma held up a hand, "Wait. Who are the Keepers? The Guards?"

"Centuries ago, the Great Dragon blessed families from 5 planets with parts of him and his powers. The chosen fairy from each generation was the Keeper," Isil recited.

"Why do you know fairy history?" Gemma turned to her. "Are you a... _pixie-lover_?" She snickered.

"No, stupid. I just read a lot. It shows up," Isil snapped before turning to the stranger. "I haven't read much about the 'Guards' though."

The man shook his head and smirked, "Oh of course not. I keep secrets much better than that Dragon. Guards are just that- Guards for me. They cause trouble for the Keepers, make sure they don't get to me, take their powers. Guards essentially keep the Dragon from returning."

"Why should we do that? Why should we work for you?" Gemma snapped. She crossed her arms and glared at the man. She _hated_ being treated like she was lesser than others. She was the best- in the school and the universe.

"The power you would gain from those fairies is unimaginable. All witches would bow down to you for bringing back the Phoenix. All fairies would be your servants. You would become my queens!" The man's voice grew louder and more intense. He glowered, his eyes glowing. "The universe would be ours."

Gemma opened her mouth to speak but Isil cut in, "How are we supposed to know these things will happen if we join you? How are we supposed to beat fairies blessed by the Dragon?"

"I will bless you- all three of you- with the powers of my mind, body, and soul. You will guard each part and your powers shall be tripled."

Gemma smiled cruelly, finally drawn into what he was saying. Be the queen of a Phoenix? Have all the power in the universe? Be able to put those stupid fairies beneath her boots? It sounded fabulous, like she was.

He moved around the desk to be closer to them. "With your beauty and the power I will give you, you could have any man you choose." The man touched her cheek and smiled, his eyes still glowing.

Gemma slapped his hand away once more and smirked, "All will love me."

"Don't they already?"

Isil cleared her throat, "I hate to interrupt, but how do we know all this is true?"

The man tore his eyes away from Gemma and moved closer to Isil, his cruel smile widening. "Go wreck some havoc somewhere and see." His eyes went blank, then closed. His body went slack against the desk.

Isil and Gemma stared at each other. "What'd you do?!" Gemma snapped. Of course Isil would hurt someone who would want to flirt with, or give everything to, the most _perfect_ girl in the school.

"Nothing," Isil hissed. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on!"

The man straightened, blinking. His eyes were normal now; they were still dark but the whites of his eyes were back. His voice was still deep, but it fit more coming from his lips than the voice of the Phoenix, "What the hell just happened?"


	6. Five

Starlit sagged against her heavy oak chair, lifting her hair off her neck. The upbeat music swirled around her, calling the guests the dance.

"Star, what are you doing sitting down?! You should be dancing," Cassiopeia came over, still swaying to the music. Her face was bright red and a grin split her face.

"I'm tired; I only mean to rest for a moment. Come keep me company?" Starlit motioned to the chair next to her.

Cassiopeia hesitated but nodded, moving around the table to sit next to her sister. "Whew, it does feel nice to sit! We've been dancing for so long!" She was quiet for a moment, watching her sister watch the dancers. "You're not starting to feel shy, are you?" She smiled a bit.

"No, no. I said I was just tired. I'll go back out soon enough."

"There have been a couple guys checking you out. Will you dance with any of them, if they were to come ask?" Cassiopeia asked, glancing over at the mentioned men.

"No. Why should I wait for them to ask? I'm fully capable of asking them myself!"

"You are?" Cassiopeia raised an eyebrow. Starlit could barely speak to strangers at their own castle; it'd surprise her if her shy little sister could talk to strangers in a foreign place.

Starlit knew Cassiopeia was referring to her sometimes extreme shyness but she kept going, "Yes, I am. All women are. We do not need to just sit here and while away our time waiting for some guy to invite us to do something. We can invite them. We have feet to walk us over to them and mouths to speak to them, even if they don't want to hear it."

Cassiopeia shook her head, "Uh, Star..."

"No, I'm going to prove it to you." She looked over at the three boys that her sister had pointed out earlier. One was looking back at her, a small smile curving up the corner of his full lips. His chocolate brown eyes danced as he tilted his head, almost as if he was challenging her.

Starlit stood and walked over, purpose in her step.

"Hello," he greeted her, his lips turning up into a half smile.

"Hi. I... Uh..." Starlit was hit with a wave of uncertainty. She glanced over at Cassiopeia, who waved her on. "Dance with me." She held out her right hand, the other on her hip.

He stared at her for a moment before shrugging and taking her hand.

"I'm Starlit by the way."

* * *

Firla played with the large bow on the side of her dress, shifting awkwardly. She was seated on a chaise off the side of the dance floor. Her dress was a frothy cloud of pale pink ruffles around her. Nearby, her younger brother played on the floor, keeping himself busy.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Dafne asked as she approached. She perched on the edge of the chaise and took Firla's hand. "There are lots of cute boys here. Of course, I'm sure you wouldn't be interested." She winked.

Firla smiled weakly, "I'm not. Besides, no one would be interested in me; I'm too much of a klutz. That's why I'm not dancing."

"Honey, you're not a klutz; you just need a proper leader. Come dance with me. Show off your pretty dress."

Firla ran her free hand over the fabric, appreciating the decadent feel of the material. "It's from Solarian Stella," She stated proudly. "But I'd rather stay here with Brannon and keep an eye on him."

Dafne shook her head, "No getting out of this one." She turned to Brannon and ran a hand over his hair gently to get his attention. "Brannon, would you like to dance with your sister and me?"

Brannon looked up from his model cars and grinned, "Sure!" He tossed the cars into a little basket behind the curtains covering a window overlooking the garden.

"But Grandmother..." Firla tried to object. It was pointless, she realized when Dafne stood and deftly pulled her young granddaughter to her feet.

"Now, my lovely grandchildren let us dance!" Dafne kept hold of Firla's hand and captured Brannon's too.

Firla reluctantly followed her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Carole followed her mother's steps, her eyes on their feet peeking from under their gowns. They spun through the crowd, keeping in perfect time with the music. Carole was a very talented dancer, but she didn't want to accidentally step on her mother's dress or shoes. Her father would scold her for not paying attention.

"Carole, dear, look up. You're fine," her mother murmured. "Enjoy the music, we'll be fine." She squeezed her daughter's hand.

"I'm not worried," Carole quickly responded before thinking. She bit her lip; her parents hated lying.

"Dear, I know you are. I can see it on your face. You've been worrying all evening," Tania squeezed her daughter's hand. "Everything will be fine."

"I just want Father and you to be proud of me; I want you two to be happy." Carole sighed.

"We're very proud of you, Carole. Your father just isn't the best at showing it." She paused for a moment, watching her youngest daughter's face closely, "And don't think that just because you went to Alfea you have to prove yourself."

"Father hates Alfea, though." Carole executed a perfect spin.

"But, it makes you happy. Your father doesn't exactly hate it. He just doesn't agree with some of the school's beliefs." Tania explained as she guided her around the dance floor.

"What beliefs doesn't he agree with?" Carole questioned. She tried to think of the things she was taught in school that her father wouldn't like. They taught the same things that she had gone over briefly when she was younger.

Tania glanced over Carole's shoulder and shook her head, "You'll know when you're older. It does not affect your schooling, however, despite what he might think."

King Cy and Clara danced their way over and greeted the mother-daughter duet. The two pairs spun around each other.

Carole responded politely but her mind was preoccupied. What could Alfea teachers possibly believe in that made her father despise the school so much?

* * *

Zanna lay in bed, her youngest sister curled against her side. Zhia's light snores were the only sound in the room. Zanna played with Zhia's soft hair and drifted in and out of consciousness. Every once in a while she caught the sounds of her father working in the room over, trying to catch up on his work now that Zhia was with Zanna.

Zanna loved having her sister with her; she could keep bad dreams away better. Tonight would be her last night with her family for this break and she wanted to enjoy it. She had a feeling it'd be awhile before she was back.

* * *

Anila shifted to tuck her feet up under her on the chair. Her eyes scanned the page of her novel quickly. The quiet of the house surrounded her, comforted her. Every now and then she could hear her grandmother turn in her bed, letting Anila know she was okay as she slept. She eyed the front door, the locks gleaming in the dark.

She scolded herself for being so paranoid. The house was protected by powerful spells that Meridah had out up long ago, spells that would keep anything out at this time of night.

She laid her book down on her knee and picked up her cup of tea. She inhaled the fresh scent of chamomile and lemon before taking a sip, looking out the window. This was her favorite time of day. The sun had set, the air had cooled, and all was quiet- even the always present wind.

Anila's eyes followed a fallen flower that the wind caught as it swirled through the open air. After a few moments she scolded herself, "Stop daydreaming. You were supposed to have this book done by the time you got back to school."

She went back to her book, placing her teacup on the table next to her. She'd get this book done.

Just like she'd keep watch on her grandmother the last night she was home for several months. Anila wouldn't lose Meridah like she lost her parents.

* * *

Starlit swirled around the ballroom, led expertly by her dance partner. They talked minimally; all she really knew was he was a Specialist at Redfountain.

Across the dance floor, closer to where the new king and queen sat, Firla danced in a circle with her younger brother and her grandmother. Dafne's face was alight with laughter as the three of them tried to not bump into each other, or their guests.

At the back of the ballroom, seated at a table with her parents, Carole watched the other guests. Hidden under the table and layers of her voluminous skirts, she slipped off her shoes to give her feet some relief.

In a second, the room was black and with moments the fast-paced music died away. The crowd started to panic, shuffling around in the pale light given off from the moonless sky coming through the huge windows. Before King Blaize could speak a word, little flames appeared above the wall sconces, giving off different colored light. The lights were bright, shining in reds and blues and yellows. A silhouette appeared above the crowd, shifting wildly.

_"The Keepers are called upon by the Great Dragon! The world is in peril."/ The voice was deep and full of power, leaving the party-goers looking on in shocked awe. /"I had chosen from the many planets of the Magix Dimension, long ago. Many lines of Keepers have lived and died, and with them has gone their stories. It is time for this generation's Keepers of the Dragon to accept their power!"_

Three red lights shot from the Dragon and into the crowd as if searching for something, panicking the crowd.

_"Princess Firla of Domino, Keeper of the Dragon's Flame."_

A single red light hit Firla, disappearing into her chest, as her name was spoken. She stared down at her hands, lit by a red glow. She gasped in amazement.

"You're glowing... _all over_," Brannon whispered, his golden hazel eyes wide in awe.

Firla watched as the glowing in her hands intensified. A shape began to form in front of her, surrounded in the same reddish glow. In a flash, the glow disappeared from the object and her, leaving a small red gem in her palms.

The gem shone in the darkened room, lighting up the nearby faces. The wall sconces' red flames brightened and grew larger.

The voice from the silhouette spoke once more, _"Princess Carole of Callisto, Keeper of the Dragon's Tear!"_

Carole had stood when the room went black and as the silhouette had spoken she moved farther away from her table, leaving her shoes behind. Now, she was hit with the second glowing red light. Her body filled with the glow and she stared at her red toes peeking from under her dress.

"Why is she glowing?" Her father hissed. Carole could hear his chair move and when she glanced back he was standing.

"Why was _she_ chosen?" Clara hissed, stamping a foot in her chair. She was kept in her chair by Tania's hand on hers.

"Hush, dear."

Carole's attention went back to the dance floor, watching the silhouette in awe, only looking down when a vibrant sphere of appeared in front of her. She gently lifted her hands to cup them under the lights, her eyes wide and full lips parted in shock. There was another flash of light, and the glow was gone. In its place was a little gem; the center of the gem pulsed with a blue-ish tint.

The blue flames that lit the wall sconces brightened and a faint look of snow came from the top.

Starlit looked on, awestruck at the sight of the Dragon's silhouette and what was going on around her. Nearby, one of the girls- Firla, Starlit recalled- closed her hand around a faint glowing object and moved closer to the silhouette, her head tilted up.

The silhouette spoke again, the form shifting and his voice surrounding the crowd. _"Princess Starlit of Blue Star, Keeper of the Dragon's Light." _The third, and last, red light absorbed into her body.

The people around Starlit turned and stared at her, the red glow lighting up their faces.

_"Wait... what? He said_ my _name?" _Starlit thought, shocked. She glanced around, her face flushing it and turning it even redder. She glanced at her hands and then up at the silhouette.

A reddish sphere formed in front of her; it looked as if it was absorbing the glow from her- the glow emanating from her body faded as the sphere grew in brilliance. The glow concentrated in the center of the sphere, and a faint object began to form.

There was a flash of light and a red gem fell into Starlit's outstretched palm. The center glittered with a vivid golden color. She held it closer to her body and moved farther into the crowd.

The silhouette moved closer to the crowd, who moved back. It hovered at eye level as the three girls moved through the crowd. Soon they stood in a circle with the silhouette in the middle of them.

_"You have a gift. You are the chosen few to Keep the Great Dragon. You have my power, I will grant you incredible abilities."_

"It's the Great Dragon himself!" The whisper went through the crowd, the people rippled with shock.

The silhouette encircled the three girls. _"You will have great power, and fight dangerous battles. Be ready." _The words blew through their minds before the shadowy figure disappeared.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zanna laid awake in the dark. She ran her hand over Zhia's hair, staring up at the darkened ceiling. She thought of the past break, and school coming up soon. She wasn't looking forward to being back in class but it would be nice to see her friends again.

A little light appeared in her lamp; it flickered a greenish color.

"What…" Zanna sat up slowly, her eyes scanning the darkness. Her eyes stopped on a shadowy shape floating in the center of the room.

_"Zanna of Hedera, Keeper of the Dragon's Heart."_

Zanna slid quietly off the bed, standing in front of her baby sister. She watched the shadowy figure shift in the little bit of brightness given off by the strangely colored light. The figure was faint, barely able to be seen.

A reddish glow lightened the room even more, the most vibrant around Zanna. A more focused and intense glow formed in front of her. She looked at her hands, realizing some of the glow came from her. She gasped in shock.

_"You have a gift. You are chosen to Keep the Dragon. You have my power."_

"Zanna? What's going on?" Zhia murmured behind her, her eyes fluttering open. Once she registered what was in front of her, she cried out.

"Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep," Zanna's calm words hid her inner turmoil as she tried to process what was going on.

Her words were ignored, for Zhia slipped off the bed and put her hand into Zanna's. She glanced over at the shadowy figure.

Zanna squeezed her baby sister's hand and eyed her free hand. The glow around her was starting to fade, while the glowing in front of her, now a sphere shape, formed a bright red gem with a pink tinted center. The gem began to descend.

Zanna blinked and gasped, letting go of her sister to reach for the gem. "What's…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the gem in her open hand.

"That's a pretty gem, sissy… But what's it for?" Zhia whispered from beside her.

* * *

Anila was nearing the end of her book and her cup of tea. She was contemplating just going to bed when the lights went out.

There was a light blue light coming from the lamps in the room. As she watched, the lights flickered as if a wind was blowing and a shadowed shape began to form in front of her.

Immediately she was on her feet, ready to fight whoever had somehow gotten past Meridah's protective barriers. No one was going to hurt her family again. "Who are you?"

The figure shifted; it was a long, reptilian-like body that flickered like the lights that lit the room with pale blue light.

_"Anila of Everis, Keeper of the Dragon's Breath!"_

Anila gasped and stepped back, almost falling into her chair. A soft, red glow surrounded her. "What did you do to me?! Who are you?"

_"You have a gift. You are chosen to Keep the Dragon. He has been awakened."_

"I'm not 'keeping' anyone, or anything. Especially not a fictional dragon, or whatever you are. My priorities are on becoming a great fairy," Anila's words cut the air surrounding her. She glanced down once more at her glowing hands and scowled.

A red, oblong sphere appeared in front of her, giving off its own fiery glow.

Anila stared at it, moving as far away as possible. It was like the glowing ball was absorbing the light from her; as the shape got brighter, the glow surrounding her grew dimmer.

_What if that_ thing _is stealing my powers,_" She thought suddenly. "Stop!" She yelled, feeling her magic build up inside her. She threw out a blast of air, knocking down pictures and rattling the furniture but not moving the shape or the shadowed form.

There was a bright flash and the faint lights from her, the shape, and the lamps were extinguished. Anila was left in blackness, staring at the gem on the floor at her feet.


	7. Six

Zanna hugged Zhia, still staring at the item in her hand, her little sister's question rang in her head, What's it for? She thought for a moment of everything she learned in school about magical gifts. They had learned about powerful scepters passed down through generations, a crown stashed in a once lost kingdom's treasury, a flower hidden in the forest that held the power of all life. Little gems with a pinkish center were not ones she had ever learned about, so she answered truthfully.  
"I don't know, Zhia. I've never seen it before."  
"We should ask Daddy, He'll know; he knows everything." Zhia pulled on her sister's hand and took a step forward.  
Zanna nodded, her dad might not know everything necessarily but she had a feeling he'd know about her magical gift and the surprise visitor. She listened for noises from their father's room and heard nothing. She pulled gently on her sister's hand. "I'll ask in the morning. Go back to sleep, little flower."  
Zhia giggled at her sister's affectionate nickname and crawled up onto the bed, snuggling under the covers. She peeked up at her beloved sister and grinned sleepily.  
"Well of course, this is my bed," Zanna chuckled and moved the blanket back so she could lay down next to Zhia, who moved closer to curl up against her side. Zanna rubbed her back and hummed quietly until Zhia's breathing evened out. She laid her cheek against Zhia's forehead and closed her eyes.

The sun shone through Zanna's lace curtains, falling across her face and waking her up what felt like minutes after she fell asleep. She opened her eyes and glanced over at her sister, curled up closer to the wall. She lifted the blanket and slipped her feet out from under it. She put on her fluffy pink slippers and stood. She adjusted the blanket on Zhia and padded out of the room.  
The scent of coffee wafted to her, beckoning her down the stairs. She could hear sounds of dishes clanging against each other, meaning her father was making breakfast. She grinned to herself as she moved down the stairs.  
Her father made the best waffles, piled high with fresh fruits from the garden the family kept in the field behind the house. It'd be perfect for right before she left; a lovely breakfast with her family. Unless this talk with her dad about the night before went badly, then it would be a very interesting morning.  
"Papa?" She stepped into the kitchen, quietly approaching her father.  
He looked up from the strawberries he was cutting and smiled, "Morning, dear. The kettle is on for tea." He dumped several handfuls of strawberries into a pot.  
Zanna picked up a teabag from the pink ceramic container next to the stove and put it at the bottom of her favorite mug. She carefully picked up the kettle and poured a mug full of water over the bag, leaving it to steep for a moment. "Papa, I need to talk to you."  
Her father looked up at her again, his hands wrist-deep in a bowl of water over and blueberries, "Yes?" He strained the plump fruit as he continued to talk, "It's not about school, is it? I thought you were excited about school. You've been doing great."  
"Oh Papa, it's not about school. Thank you, though," Zanna smiled. She removed the teabag, dropped a sugar cube into her cup and stirred it with a little rose engraved spoon. She picked up the mug and sat down at the table overlooking their expansive backyard.  
"Then what do you have to talk about? Is Zhia having dreams?"  
"No, Papa. It's about me... Something i saw last night. Well, Zhia saw it too." She gripped her cup tightly.  
"Were there thieves on the property? Who did you see?" He cried, going to the window to look out at their gardens.  
"Papa," Zanna looked at him, shaking her head when he turned towards her. She watched him move back to his cutting board. "Something was in my room. It was a shadow of sorts, in the shape of a dragon, I think. It talked to me, said I was a Keeper."  
Her father stopped what he was doing, staring at the fruit in front of him. "The Dragon... he visited you?"  
"I… I think so," Zanna took a sip of her tea, and then stared into the cup. "Papa, what's a Keeper?"  
He put down his knife and moved to sit across from her, breakfast forgotten for now. A frown drew his dark eyebrows together as he thought. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Zanna, I think it's time we talked about your mother…"

* * *

The lights turned on with a click and Meridah rushed towards Anila, whose eyes were trained on the red gem. The older woman wrapped an arm around her then bent to pick up the gem. "Oh, honey."  
"Grandmother, what was that? Who was that?" Anila began to tremble.  
"I'm not sure, dear. But here, take this. It could mean something, or everything." Meridah helped Anila sit back down then pushed the gem into her hands.  
Anila stared at it for a few moments; it had stopped glowing and the pulsing had faded to the barest rhythm, in time with her heartbeat. It was simply a red gem with a much paler center. She let it drop to the ground. "I want nothing to do with it. It is not logical- a gem forming from nothing while a shadow speaks to me. It is not of any use to me."  
Meridah picked up the gem once more, looking into her granddaughter's eyes. "I'll tuck it away for you, Anila. Maybe one day you'll find what use it has for you and want it back." She tapped Anila's knee, "Now get up to bed. You need your sleep, you leave for school tomorrow."  
"I must finish my book; it shall give me assistance in my studies." Anila reached for the thick book where it had fallen at her feet when she first stood.  
Meridah stopped her, speaking softly, "You must sleep. The book will still be here tomorrow, do not wear yourself out over it."  
Anila looked up at her grandmother, calmed by the gentle and loving look in her eyes. "I don't want anything to hurt you too. I need to read that book to keep you safe."  
"Nothing can hurt me." There was strength in Meridah's voice and steel in her bright green eyes as she pulled Anila out of the chair and nudged her towards the staircase. "Now up to bed."  
Anila obeyed silently, leaving Meridah to ponder the origin and reason for the small gem.  
Upstairs, Anila switched her cargo shorts and loose fitting t-shirt for sweatpants and a tank top before slipping into bed and burrowing under her quilt. A breeze blew through her room, leaving goose bumps along her exposed arms and causing her grey curtains to flutter delicately.


	8. Seven

Carole stared at the gem in her hand. The center glowed a pale blue color, pulsating in time with her heart. Around her, people whispered back and forth, still in awe over the appearance of the Great Dragon. Most people around her sounded excited, even happy. Others hissed out their words.  
"The Dragon is back! He'll help Magix!"  
"Why'd he come back now? What about when the Ancestresses froze our planet!"  
"All will be better now."  
"Where was he when our oceans were polluted? Or when those witches brought forth the Army of Decay?"  
Those events sounded familiar to Carole, they were things she had learned about in history classes. She was pretty sure the relative of Domino's new king had saved Magix from those evils.  
A hand clapped down on her shoulder, tearing her from her reverie. She closed her hand over the gem and turned slowly. Her father towered over her, face red and eyes bright. Carole noticed a vein popping out above his collar. "Let's go, Carole. It's time for us to go home." His narrow eyes went to her closed fist, "And get rid of that… thing."  
"But Father, it's mine. The Dragon gave it to me. I need to talk to the others; I need to find out what's happening."  
"What's happening is that we are leaving! The Dragon abandoned us long ago. He died, he does not exist anymore," Cy snapped.  
"Father-"  
"Go, Carole." He took the gem from her hand and tossed it over his shoulder.  
Carole watched it disappear between feet and underneath skirts as she fought back a growing need to cry. She sighed, "Yes, Father." She bowed her head and followed him out of the crowd.  
When they approached their table, her mother caught her hand and squeezed it as they exited the ballroom. She kept a slight grip on it as they all quietly walked the halls, Carole's sisters and father ahead of them.  
As they neared their rooms, Crystal slowed her steps until she was beside Carole. She moved closer until their dresses hid their hands. She touched her hand to Carole's, pushing a small object into her palm.

* * *

Firla blinked, unsure of what just happened. She took a breath and looked up at her parents on the risen platform nearby, situated so that they could see everything in the ballroom.  
Her mom met her eyes and smiled before nodding towards Firla's great-aunt, Queen Bloom of Eraklyon, at the other end of the table near Firla's grandmother's empty seat.  
Firla looked over, noticing the proud look on the older woman's face. She smiled a bit and looked back down at the faintly pulsating gem in her palm. Its glow was lighter now, much less noticeable than it had been when the Dragon was there. She closed her fingers over it and turned towards her family's table.  
Her older brother met her as she moved through the crowd, dodging fine dresses and shocked guests as they went. "What was that? Are you okay?"  
"I'm not sure what that was, of course, since I'm as shocked as anyone. And I am fine, Jarrod." She bit her lip, "Well, I think I am."  
"So, you were chosen by the Great Dragon for some reason or another. That was real." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Right?"  
"Yes, I was chosen. Not that I know what that means, or why anyone would choose me for anything."  
Jarrod frowned and put his arm around his little sister's shoulders, "He chose you because you're awesome. Be confident, Firla." He ruffled her loose curls and grinned. He had so much faith in what his younger sister could do.  
Firla smoothed her hair down, afraid of that complete faith. She hated letting people down, and if she didn't know what everything meant she would fail him and everyone else. She put on a smile and stepped onto the platform. She dropped into a curtsy, pooling her dress around her.  
"Oh, dear! This is just wonderful." Her mother clasped her hands together in front of her before standing up to hug her daughter.  
"Did you know this was going to happen?" Firla asked as they separated. "Do you know anything about what just happened, Mom? Dad?"  
"No, of course we didn't and don't. It's just an absolutely great thing for you!" Her mother brushed her fingertips along Firla's cheek and smiled.  
"It's been a myth within the family that we had a gift from the Dragon," her father spoke up, putting an arm around his wife's waist.  
"It is not a myth; this gift spoken of has saved the Magix Dimension on many occasions."  
Firla turned toward the new, confident voice to see Bloom standing, hands clasped behind her.  
"I was the last Keeper of the Dragon's Flame. Because of that power I destroyed the Army of Decay and Valtor, the dark spark of the Dragon's Flame borne by the Ancestresses." She smiled at Firla, "And now that power is yours. Use it well."  
Firla nodded, "Oh I will, but do you understand why he chose to give the gift to me? Why not give it to one of your children?"  
Bloom shook her head, "The ways of the Dragon are not for anyone to understand. He has only ever come to me in dreams. And he never did say much when he did," She chuckled once before continuing. "His purpose will be known to you soon."  
Firla was quiet for a moment, collecting her uncertain thoughts. "But… what if I fail? What if I am a disappointment to the Great Dragon?"  
Dafne approached the group, moving onto the platform, a proud smile lighting up her face. "My dear, you cannot disappoint anyone. The Dragon sees the intelligence and determination within you. Just try your best at whatever you do and you will never, ever fail." She hugged her granddaughter close, kissing her forehead. "I told you, you were meant for greatness."

* * *

Starlit cupped her hands, staring at the gem nestled in the center of her hands. The Dragon's words ran through her head over and over again. She had not a single clue what any of it meant, or if she wanted to know. She tried to think back through all the history books she had read, digging up any knowledge of the Great Dragon she might have picked up.  
"Your family is approaching," her dance partner murmured to her. She tried- and failed, with everything else going through her mind- to remember his name as he disappeared into the mass of people surrounding Starlit.  
She shook her head, trying to organize her thoughts so that she could focus on her family nearing her. She blinked several times before looking back at the gem. The weak pulsing, much less than when she stood with the other two girls, calmed her.  
"Star, are you okay?" Cassiopeia touched her shoulder, her eyes filled with concern.  
"Did you know sharks have hundreds of teeth? It helps them quickly devour prey." Maybe it didn't calm her enough.  
Cassiopeia nodded, putting an arm around her. She let Star lean on her.  
"Now Starlit, this is not the time for talk of sea creatures," Andromeda stated.  
Her mother caught her in a tight embrace. "It'll be okay, dear," She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "It's just a little gem. Nothing more."  
Starlit's father's deep voice surrounded her, "Nothing will happen. And if something does, you will have the strength to overcome it. You'll have Blaise's girl with you; she's pretty loyal, I hear. You can lead her and that other girl. Front of the group."  
"I'm not a leader, Dad. I'm not good enough for that, nor am I calm enough. I don't even know what being given this means," Starlit's voice shook, barely going above a whisper.  
"It means power, my love. It means honor and greatness in the eyes of magic's creator."


End file.
